Kami's Pewter Chess Set
by Tanis Ryuu
Summary: Under construction...this sucks still so don't read it yet...
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Rorouni Kenshin or Yu-gi-oh in any way, shape or form. i can go slice my wrists and sob indetrimental angst, or just dream up weird fics. Like this one. 

hai.

ok

* * *

"Kenshin, stop!"

Insidethe darknessof Bettosai's rage and the night pressing between them, this dark figure hears her voice as a dog on the attack hears his master's command. The gold fury releases its tint in his eyes, and the softness of the rorouni crimson flows to replace it. He smirks to him self. Kenshin knew they would follow. Footfalls crash upon packed dirt and juicy foliage;Kenshin and his companion stop to wait for the women to catch up. Sanoske's infamous temper flares out when Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko reach with in sight.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to the dojo!"

"Kaoru-sama, this is being handled by Sanoske and myself."

"Shut up, Kenshin! We didn't listen back at the dojo, and we're not going to listen now!"

There's an eery silence. The night takes on a darker shade as the moon drifts behind a cloud. Kaoru pants, hungry for air. Megumi and Yahiko soundequallyexhausted. Sano takes a step forward where their quarry had vanished a moment earlier.

"C'mon, Kenshin. They won't be able to catch up if we run."

Sano grins. Yahiko sucks in enough air to cry out,

"I'm coming too."

Sano holds the yellow clad twerp up to eyelevel by the front of Yahiko's hakama.

"No, you're not!"

Kenshin decides to end the bloodlust before it starts.

"We must be quiet, we must."

Following his wisdom, Sanoske drops Yahiko in the path. The youth hits with an audible thud; thensways dizzilyin his own cloud of dust and stars. Sano walks forward,and is lost in the darkness and tree trunks. Four pairs of eyes watch his departure. Kenshin speaks,

"Kaoru-dono, Megumi, Yahiko...: do not follow. This is not a hunt for all of us."

"Why not?"

"No more arguements Kaoru. This man is dangerous."

Kaoru's eyes flash furiously,

"We're coming, Kenshin."

"I cannot allow it, Kaoru, that i can't. Yahiko, escort the women back to the dojo."

"KENSHIN!"

Megumi steps in,

"Kaoru, Kenshin is right. We should go back-...we would only be in the way."

"I have to catch up with Sanoske. See you soon, Kaoru-dono. Please, stay here. Whom else can i come back to?"

Her voice is no weaker than before..

"No...Kenshin, you saw what that man was capable of. When you do defeat him, you'll need all the help you can get to make it back to the dojo alive. You need Megumi and I...and Yahiko, too."

Kenshin smiles lightly.

"You are always so sure of victory,Kaoru. Please, stay at the dojo. That is allI ask of you."

He turnsand walks away.

Kaoru watches, butwaits before allowingherself to follow. His red hakama is lost in the black. Her eyes tear up angrily. She didn't have to listen to him! Of course he wasn't going to come back to her becuase she was going to be with him. Kaoru strides forward. Megumi takes hold of her arm. The shorter warrior glares up at the doctor.

"Let go, Megumi! I'm going with them."

"You shouldn't. It is too dangerous. Do you remember what that...that butcher did to Shogo?"

"Of course! All the more reason to avenge our friend and make sure-"

"Kaoru! If you care for Kenshin the way you make me believe you do, stay here. Do you think he wants to worry about you while he's trying to catch a murderer?"

"He shouldn't have to worry about me!"

Kaoru snaps back. Megumi smiles sadly.

"He will. You know he will."

Realization sinks into Kaoru's eyes. She sits on a damp log, her unforgiving kimono staining down the seat. Yahiko rolls his eyes at all the mushy talk and stands up, rubbing his backside. Hedeparts in the direction of theolder two males.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Both females snap at once. The moon springs out from behind the clouds just in time to flash grimly across the eyes of enraged women. Yahiko argues, futile, and sits promptly. He cringes as hisposterior collides with the cold ground.

"Who put you in charge, Busu?"

Yahiko challenges.Kaoru latches onto his ear, yet beyond their bickering,Megumi perceives a foreign sound beyond their visual.

"QUIET you two!"

Instant obedience. All ears are perked forward. A large twig shatters somewhere on the path behind them!Kaoru and Yahiko's death brawl becomes a clutch of desperation. Megumi stands up tohandKaoruher bokun. Megumi squeaks,

"What deranged idiot would be out here in the middle of the forest this late!"

Yahiko sees his opening

"You mean besides Busu-onna?"

Kaorushoves him into a tree, then all threebreathe slowly, still listening intently. Thestalker's footsteps arequite audible. Theyare not trying to disguise their coming at all. And then there was silence.

"He's stopped."

Kaoru whispered the obvious. Yahiko stood back up.

"What if it's the murderer? He could've doubled back!"

Instant panic.

"K-K-Kenshin would know..."

"Let's go f-f-find Kenshin!"

"G-g-g-good idea."

Two warriors and adoctorrunthrough the forestinradically controlled horror.

* * *

"Did you just see what i just saw?"

"Indeed, Sano."

"That man just walked _through_ those trees..."

Both take a sincronized step forward,desireing a closer inspection of the twin cherry-trees. The siamese giants had entwined since sapling-hood and clung until old age claimed most of their limbs, but the ones left alive sent a shower of petals down in a scattered dance like unhinged ballerinas.

Kenshin allows the crimson to drain from his vision and welcomes the heartless gold with a hope of vengence burning his fingers. The sakabato hangs faithfully at his side.A carving resembles a highly decorated eye stares out from the wood. Curious symbols surround it, drawing Sano's fingers to its surface. His hand passes through the surface! Sanoske gasps and pulls back.

"Did it hurt?"

"No. Not at all...it was... cold."

Kenshin stretches his hand inside the bark. There is minimal pressure where the bark meets his wrist, but the feeling circling his fingers is indeed cold.

"Come, Sano. We follow him."

"O.K, Kenshin, but how sure are we that we'll be able to get back?"

"We're not."

Sanoske shrugs. Good enough answer. The two step forward as one into the depths of the giant cherrytrees. Just as Kenshin's head disappears inside the unknown, hehears his name called.

* * *

According to the imprints in the path, Kenshin, and Sano had stayed on the path the entire time, so why didtheir trackslead up to these twin cherrytrees, then stop? Kaoru calls his name once more with no answer.

"Maybe we should go back now, Kaoru."

The distraught girl looks back at Megumi and sighs. Her eyes catch the blood red cherry tree giants, fear mounts, filling her throat. Kaoru nods.

* * *

Not bad for a first chapter, eh?  
erm sure...o.0...

laterz luvs Tanis

ps...yes...i see it, and so do you. There is a lil box down there that sez "leave a review"  
go click it. - ...


	2. Grey Giants prefer to remain silent

ARG!

I still don't frikkn own Rorouni Kenshin or any other anime mentioned in this story.

DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME MY LIFE IS SO UTTERLY MEANINGLESS!  
Curse you evil lawyers………o.0…….  
lallalalalallaallalalala ok, Tanis will start the second chapter. I have no frikkn idea if anybody's liking this……….gimme some response, ne?

* * *

They had all come to the conclusion that the person following themis not the escaping murderer. Three sets of footprintsalong the path all indicatedthatthree individuals had disappeared _inside_ the giant cherry trees. Kaoru scrunches up her face in concentration,

"It's strange how the murderer stayed on the path the entire time. Why didn't he try to elude Kenshin and Sanoske better?"

"Hey, Ugly, Kenshin and Sano are way to smart to fall into a trap THIS obvious. They know what they're doing. I say we follow them."

"I wanna go back."

Kaoru glares down Megumi's cowardice,

"You'll be traveling through the woods alone. I won't let you go back by yourself, so the only way to go is forward."

"You two talk all night about this if you want. I'm helping Kenshin and Sano."

He sucks in what would seem like his last breath of air.Kaoru has a hold of Megumi's sleeve. The boygazes up intothe strange carving of the eye,

"Whoa…"

Yahiko touches the portal's surface and his hand become enveloped in the mirage of tree bark.Two women shriek.Yahiko yells too, his shock keeling him off balance.The boy falls into thetree,landing inside the twin trunks. Kaoru and Megumi watch in horror as most of the body of theirfriend disappears into the bark with a yelp.

"Yahiko?"

They bawl in unison. Yahiko's left arm and leg are the only visible parts of him still visible. They willingly pursue the rest of himselfinto the red portal, his fingers signal for them to follow.

"Yahiko? Are you all right?...Yahiko, can you hear me?"

No voice answers Kaoru's plea…….

* * *

Yahiko's eyes widen. That final breath of air rushes out in a gust of tightthroated desperation. Landing yet again on his sore posterior, the infantile samurai gasps at the immensegouge taken from the skin of the earth.This hole in the ground is immense. The lack of geography in the surrounding countryside increases the hole's irregularity. Following the grassy, smooth surface of the bowl with his eyes, Yahiko discovers two figures standing in the bottom, barely visible in the moonlight. He rolls himself forward to get a better view of the might-be Kenshin and Sano….But these two are neither companion. No. There is no man hunt in progress in the bottom of the hole. It is a training session. The taller of the two peoples is the pupil. Itis obvious by how he reacts to the inaudible words uttered by the much shorter (and rounder) master.The student walks nearly across the entirefloor of the bowl. Yahiko's mind works furiously to determine which fighting form these two are taking, but it evades him completely. Neither furnishes any visible weapon. The pupil catches Yahiko's attention when he raises his arms, clasping them above his head. A HUGE BEAM OF LIGHT ERUPTS FROM THE STUDENT'S UPRAISED FINGERS INTO THE NIGHT SKY ABOVE HIM! Yahiko cries out and crouches down. Sorcery! These two were practicing sorcery!  
Just then,a hand reaches out of the boulder behind him, clutching his shoulder tightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Kaoru and Megumi step out of the boulder, scowling in surprise at their surroundings.The beam that continues to rise to the heavens from the youth in the bowl catches their eyes imediately.

"Baka onna Ugly! You nearly gave me a-"

"Shut up, Yahiko!"

They sit on the edge of the bowl, hiding themselves in the shadows of the immense boulders. These big rockspreside alongthe outside of the hole like hanusly grown teeth.

"We'll wait until these two leave, and then we can sneak off after Kenshin."

* * *

Ya, sorry this story is taking a lot of time to write.

Reviews are still nice………….please………….

laterz

luvs

Tanis


	3. A Breath of Solid Air

Thank you Lumnahguy (did I spell your name right?) for the review.

Tanis owns a Sword, a kimono, and a cheap pair of sandals, but still no Kenshin. Don't sue; I'm just a looser author.

Ok

Here is pretty Chapter 3 entitled "A Breath of Solid Air"

"Where!"

Yahiko's shout was unnecessary in the silence, but the excitement of the prospect of finding their wandering-ahead samurai was overpowering. Kaoru smacks him,

"Keep your voice down, baka. He and Sano are there, across the chasm."

Indeed, there were the two they sought, but they weren't quite on the opposite side from them. Kenshin and Sanoske are winding their way through the boulders. Kaoru has to stop herself, again, from calling out their names. This was so irritating how that pair managed to stay merely steps ahead of her! Her hand grips her bokun in fury that swiftly abates. She takes a determined step forward, drawing Yahiko and Megumi's attention to her. The dark haired girl doesn't let her eyes lose the trail Denshin and Sanoske are leaving for her to follow: themselves.

"Come on. We're going."

Megumi's logic snaps up in the form of a disrupting hinderment,

"But how can we make sure we can get back?"

"We don't know if we can. Yahiko, stick your hand through the boulder where we entered from."

"Don't tell me what to do, Busu."

He thrusts his arm forward hurriedly when Kaoru moves toward him furnishing her weapon. They indeed have a passage back to Tokyo.

"Good. Megumi, you stay between Yahiko and myself. There may be others besides us and those in the bowl."

"And the murderer"

Yahiko had to add. Kaoru disappears behind a silent stone giant and the three pick up their pace after their illusive companions.

"Kenshin, is that him?"

The once-Battosai's death glare is answer enough for Sano. Their quarry is cornered between a boulder and a small, twiggish tree. He appears to be kicking at something in the dirt at the base of the scrawny vegetation with a purple boot. Sano sized up this peace-sucking intruder. The six feet of the man is squeezed into tight purple material. Sporting a cape with sleeves and tall gold hair shocks Sano by the murderers idiosyncrasy. The guy looks like a skinny, purple pansy,

"Kenshin, I'll rush him first."

"We attack together."

Something in the Samurai's tone deterred all opposition,

"You from the bottom and I from the top."

Sano nods his willing readiness. That is all the prompting the assassin desires. He shimmers from Sanoske's side, Kenshin speeding for his prey at the legendary God-like speed. His hand is gripping the handle of the sakbato, ready to slice from the ribs up toward the criminals'....and the attacker stops mid-stride. The irregular enemy is descending a silver staircase into the ground! Sano's attack is toppled back at the starting point. The pair of hunters watch as the victim's head is swallowed by the silver slit.

"What the hell?"

Sano is beside Kenshin. They stare at the ground beside the miniscule tree. A slab of gray stone bears a similar carving to that of the twin cherry tree colossals.

"Kenshin, he's running. Let's go back. That bastard can just rot in his own little underground He-"

"Sanoske. You don't have to come, but I am avenging Shogo. He was my comrade."

"Fine. You know I won't leave you, so let's kick some Blondie's purple butt."

Kenshin agrees by stepping on the strange carving, opening up the silver staircase. He descends first. Sanoske allows the silver to glide back over his companion's head before he himself grimaces and steps upon the unknown.

"WHAT ARE THEY DONG!!!!?????!!!!!"

Yahiko clamps a hand over Kaoru's lips and shoves her into the darkness. Megumi follows.

"Shut up, Busu! They just disappeared underground, what do you think they were doing?!"

"But we were so close...You should have let me call them!"

"And alert the sorcerers to us? Yes, excellent strategy."

"Well, they probably know we're here now." Megumi states.

"Nice one, Ugly."

"Shut up, Yahiko! You're not helping this any."

"Whatever. I'm following them."

"So am I, come on Megumi."

"Well, um....."

She is ignored and dragged toward the tree. Her eyes see the same eye glaring up at her like a dreadful omen of-

"Kaoru, wait!"

The silver stairs open. Kaoru tows her down....down under the night sky. Under the ground. Away from the air.

The fog is suffocating! It burns Kenshin's eyes as he and Sano trudge deeper, trying to find the same path the adversary took....to no avail.

Lost.

Really frikkn lost.

Hahaha

I'm late getting back to my house by a half an hour. I have my mom's truck and she's gonna kick my butt.

R/r.

laterz

luvs

tanis


	4. Baby Oil

Ha! Happy hour has arrived! I get to add Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!! weeeeeeeeeeeee......

Let's see, what a good title....hahahha, I'm coming up with this stuff at the top of my head. Dang..........erm............gotta think about what happens in the chapter........ arg. I always forget to do this till the frikk'n end. Ok.

Hm.

I don't own Kenshin. There. I don't own anything that deals with Kenshin. Except this story. This story is frikk'n mine. YOU HEAR THAT! HAHHAHA MINE!!!!!!!!!!!

Never mind.

Ok, Rand, if you ever read this story, which I hope you do eventually, I want you to know I wrote it w/ you in mind, cuz you are the major inspiration in my life.

Heheheehhe

Ok

No more mushy crap.........ONWARD!!!!!!!

(Does a title _really_ have to deal with the chapter? I'm having a severe brain fart so I think Tanis will just be freakishly random...:)

There's Olive oil, right? It's made by crushing olives.....Ok, so what's Baby oil made from????????

"Sano, breathe thru your hakama sleeve."

"That doesn't help. This air is too thick....is it just me or is it getting darker?"

"It's a good sign."

Kenshin plows ahead. Sano can't see his friend, but uses his other senses to keep close. The street fighter trusts the samurai enough to know they are not traveling in circles, though Sanoske himself is hopelessly lost. All light vanishes. This couple of hunters are bathed in sightless, solid darkness. Sano thinks to himself, "How the heck can this be a sign of things getting better?" Out loud, he mutters,

"Who blew out the candle?"

The voice is barley audible at first, and the redhead has to silence Sano to hear it better. Its echoes resonate around them, eerie and threatening. Straining ears catch only glimpses of the mysterious speaker of the blackness,

"...entered the realm of the Gods......vanished and.....broken hearts drift alone........ everlasting ...... let no word be heard but this........................Sanity........."

"Who is there." Kenshin is not asking questions, "Show yourself immediately."

"SILENCE THE MORTALS! THEY HAVE DISTURBED THE SPHERE OF THE GODS!"

"We follow an opponent."

This eye that has thrived and guided them along their man-hunt rises from the blackness like a shimmering, scarlet wraith. The ornate malevolence of it broadens to fill the blood red fog with unholy light of the damned. Kenshin's blade is drawn, while Sanoske shields his eyes against the expanding phenomenon. Sinking into the depths of the men's skulls is the voice, deafening and painful,

"THEY DEFILE THIS PLACE WITH THEIR PRESENCE.....THEIR INTENTIONS ARE IMMORAL.....THEY HUNT ME AS THOUGH THEY HAVE BASIS........"

"We have basis!" Kenshin recognized the speaker, "You slaughtered our comrade. Show your face and cease cowering behind childish enchantments."

The pain heightens. Sanoske screams out, hands clutching his head, trying to squeeze the pain out between his white knuckled fingers. The once-battosai's eyes gleam in the crimson light. With a shimmering disappearance, ignoring his throbbing temples, Kenshin attacks. Twice he slashes crosswise through the wicked, sinister eye, but, the adversary wisps about his blade along with the blood-ruby mists surrounding them. Kenshin stands in battojetsu form, observing his ethereal opponent. The immense eye drifts into oblivion, floating backwards into the night fog.

"Follow me, they will."

"Come Sano, we'll follow it."

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire, Kenshin?"

The once battosai grins without humor,

"Perhaps, old friend. Very Possible."

Sano pauses, scratching his head mentally.........then grins in return.

"Just like always."

"The air is so thick!"

Megumi's outcry voices the irony they all struggle with. Kaoru puts her sleeve to her face. It does little to help. The unearthly mists roll around them like a live creature, waiting for them to leave the portal and come into its depths so it can feed. Kaoru shrugs the thought away by swinging her bokun into the darkness before her, swirling the black curls with the wind of her confidence.

"Come on. Kenshin is in there."

"How do you know, Busu?"

Kaoru twists his hearing appendage,

"Because he's not out here with US now, is he???"

In no mood for more argumentations, the girl grabs Megumi and stalks ahead into the fog. Yahiko stutters, rubbing his aggrieved cranium. He trails the females into the dark. The three are blinded. Kaoru and Megumi are only inches away from Yahiko, but they'd never know it.

"KENSHIN!!!!?"

Kaoru's cry dies at the tip of her tongue. Yahiko can barely make it out. There is no earthly way the rurouni will hear that. In vain, Kaoru yells again.

This wail brings the red eye. It hovers before them, lighting the vapor with a hellish scarlet smolder. Megumi screams, then seeks protection from the phantom behind two who brandish weapons. The muted voice pierces through them. All though it is hardly audible, the broken speech is able to dig craters of fear into their already crumbling reserve,

"...entered the realm of the Gods......vanished and.....broken hearts drift alone........ everlasting ...... let no word be heard but this........................Sanity........."

Kaoru whispers,

"Did you two hear that?"

Her voice arouses the outcry,

"SILENCE THE MORTALS! THEY HAVE DISTURBED THE SPHERE OF THE GODS!"

"Please, we seek friends. They passed this way not to long before us. Can you tell me which way they went?"

"THEY DEFILE THIS HOLY GROUND WITH THEIR PRESENCE. THEY MUST BE REMOVED."

Yahiko scrunches up his face,

"Removed?"

Kaoru tries again,

"Show us where are friends are....or at lease let us know where they are."

By now, the three are shielding their eyes from the heightening light emanating from the ever largening eye before them. Megumi whimpers, unable to contain the fear welling up inside her. The eye draws closer. Kaoru clutches her head and screams out in pain. Megumi collapses in like fashion. The boy chokes down his agony, then strikes out at the charging opponent. When bokun connects with apparition, yellow sparks engulf the dojo's occupants.

And all they know is no more.

evil music plays

hahahhahahhaahahha I KILLED KENSHIN AND ALL HIS HOMIES!!!!!!!! Um, no. that's not funny.

Arg. Sorry it took so freaking long to get this chapter up, but since no one is freaking reading this freaking ingénius story, i guess it doesn't freaking matter.

Thanks guys.

WILL SOMEONE FREAKING READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!???????!!!!!!!!!!

Laterz

Sorta luvs

Tanis Ryuu........:(


	5. The Gorey One

Ok. I guess if anyone was actually reading my fic, I'd actually want to write some more a little faster. i love this story. i'll write it for me. Um, maybe I should change the title and add some gore into this chapter.

Dudes, the song by Early November "I wanna hear you sad" is soooo good!!

Ya, sure. Obsession is frikkn healthy.

I'll show ya'll why I rate this fic PG-13...

This chapter is entitled:

The Gory One

Arg: I always gotta pop this lil part in after I already write the whole frikkn thing. Ok. I do not own yami, yugi, or ruro-ken.

hahha

Ok

Kaoru sobs. Her head throbs over and over, with each ache, the sting shoots bright jets of agony throughout. Another sob scratches out of her throat. _If I keep holding my breath, all of this will go away..._ But to her horror, Kaoru realizes she's not breathing at all. There's no gasp to hold back or release. There is no air to suck into deprived lungs. Another sharp pain soars all through out her mind. The girl screams...a soundless emptiness reaches her ears. _So, so this is death...Kami...why are you calling me this soon? Kenshin still needs me...._

The taller figure looks down at the splitting image of himself. True, the smaller version was several millennia younger than the taller, but he was also much more innocent, and naively vulnerable. Yami opens his mouth to try one last time to convince his other half of the dangers of his childlike suggestion,

"Yugi, they are not of our world. Your universe will be too much for their minds to handle. If I wake them, they will go insane."

"At least remove them from the shadow realm."

"Then where would I put them. No, Yugi, you must trust me on this."

"OK, Yami, I sure hope you're right; after all, it was you they followed to our world. We should at least explain to them why they're here."

"They're here because they didn't listen"

The spirit's temper was becoming somewhat haggard.

"That's not how they see it, Yami. Please, wake them up."

Ancient eyebrows raise in a thoughtful press. He sighs mentally before the show of exasperation exits his lungs.

"Very well. I will arouse them."

Kenshin's initial reaction is to attack to pair of culprits, but sence over rides instinct. The once-battosai views the odd surroundings: peculiar furniture furnishes the large, blue accented sitting room. His companions are in various stages of awakening across the carpet.

"Where have you brought us?" he demands.

The taller of the clones steps forward.

"The future. Of sorts."

A gentler voice, somewhat delicate, yet knowledgeable interjects,

"You are no longer in Japan during the Mejing era."

Sano's eyes narrow in groggy confusion,

"Why?"

"My name is Yugi Motto. This is Yami."

"Darkness?"

Yugi helps Kaoru and Megumi to their wobbling legs, then onto the couch. The smaller youth continues.

"You see, Yami is discovering the various uses of his newly restored powers. Apparently he can travel to different times or worlds...something like that."

"Take us back."

The brazen demand isn't backed up very well by an ill-sobered Kaoru. Her head lolls precariously on her neck; attempting to glare the captors in the face is an utter disaster when she still can't focus her eyes yet. Trying too hard to do so brings on a ghastly headache, so Kaoru closes the lids over her sapphire orbs, seeking peace.

_I'm going to open my eyes and I'll be asleep on my futon in the dojo. This is not happening..._

She opens her eyes.

_Maybe I'm dead..._

"Yami, you brought these _guests_ here, so why don't we accommodate them."

"Here?"

Inquires the taller,

"What would your Grandfather say?"

"Grandpa would agree with me. Until we figure out how to get them home anyway..."

The gasp of anger and angst was unanimous from the dojo inhabitants,

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!???????"_

"You stupid little sh-"

Sanoske charges forward, rage blazes in his eyes. In an attempt to bludgeon Yugi into a bloody pulp, the street fighter only surges halfway across the intricate carpet. To protect his hikori, the clan from the dojo is enveloped in a royal purple haze. Yami's infuriation strings the group from Japan up by their eardrums.

No words are necessary.

No sound is heard.

Terror, pain, and past nightmares come to life.

'TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bettosai screams the name to bring his love to life once more.

Her shoulder,

Torn

completely

through....his blade....the velvety flood soaking up and out mingles on her komono along with his own blood dripping from his cheek...

the final gift she gave him was to draw his blood......sealing his weighted soul....

.............his blade.....

"I will protect you To..To...To-TOMOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"..........

"YOU KILLED HER.......YOUR BLADE........_YOU KILLED HER_!!!!!!!!!"

Bettosai lifts the soul-less, broken body of the one who loved him and buries his face in her still-warm neck for the last time....

Tomoe.........

Tomoe....

Tomoe...

Tomoe.....

Tomoe........

Hell's inferno consumes the cold, stiff corpse.

It was Tomoe's structure.

Tomoe is gone.

By your hand...

Continue.....live on.......

For

Tomoe...

Tomoe

The rorouni's violet eyes burn into hers.

Kaoru allows a silent tear to trail down, leaving a trail of sorrow behind it.

Kenshin was leaving her. He just said he was......going to Kyoto.....no rorouni...... no........

"Good-bye, Kaoru."

no......

"Ken-.....Ken...-.."

His back is turned to her.

The reverse blade swings hellishly beside him....as he disappears into the oblivion.....

Night steals her rorouni....

no.....

"Ken...Ken-...shin...."

The raven haired betrayed crumples in throbbing agony.

A merciless heart continues to rush lifeblood to her brain.....stop.......

_Heart.....stop beating......Kenshin......stop.........stop......heart....stop....beating...._

Every gush of blood brings more feeling

More life.

More pain.

Release it_.....let it out, Kaoru......._no more pain.....

Dagger.

There is a dagger in her kimono tie....release the pain....in a torrent of crimson...

Chill steal meets with tender and pale flesh.....

Wrists sheet a rich deluge of ruby, tainted wine.

Release the pain.

Dirt and filth, except more of your own......

Blood thick as tar.

The girl

slices

deeper......

Yami isn't evil. He just loves his lil Yugi-chan.

Yami doesn't want anything to happen to his Yugi cuz he loves his Yugi.

I love Yami. Hehehe, just a lil twisted.

Ok

Everything will be explained later in the story. Yami still doesn't have everything figured out, but at least he figured out how to separate him and Yugi.

my website will be up eventually.....ish.......don't hold your breath peepls.....

laterz

luvs

Tanis


	6. Just Keep Screaming

The crowd's thick hide forces the boy back. He can't reach the front to see if the terrifying rumors are true.

Just Keep Screaming

I chose this for the title cuz I think I would die screaming if I had to relive the worst part of my life along w/ the Kenshin-gumi. Just Keep Screaming so you don't have to hear the thick silence that is worse than the act of tearing apart your vocal chords.

I absolutely love Sanoske's past. He went thru a Hell all of his own, so I might pay more detail to his story more than any of the others', but it is only cuz he gets the back seat a lot of the time in the rest of my fic anyway.

This is Rooster-head's time to shine!

I hold Watsuki in the highest respect. He's a genius and I will never claim any of his work as my own.

Just Keep Screaming

* * *

The rooster-headed youngster crawls between a corpulent man's tubbylegs.The fatmankicks his tail-end. 

"Hey, street-scum; what did you take?"

Sano makes a quick disappearance into the sea of people while the obese man searches for what the would-be pickpocket might've taken off him. On any normal day, Sano wouldn't hesitate to loot the fat fool, but other, more important matters weigh on his soul this morning. Master Sagara is coming back.

That man back at the corner lied. Sagara is coming back. If anyone can escape from the Hell hole they drug him to, it would be Him.

There, at the head of the multitude, was the top of Sagara's hair! Rooster-head grinned. Weaving his thin body between the mazes of outsized forms brought him closer to Master's presence. Only when the leader's face came into view did the boy falter. _Why is Master so pail? they must have beat him..._

"That crazed fool deserved what he got."

"Do you think the police went too far?"

"The police must keep order."

"Very true."

"Whatever it takes."

"One down...so many more to go."

The comments around Sanoske frighten him. The boy forces his way straight forward to the open space in front of the mob. In his haste, Sano trips, then hits the compacted dirt in a shower of rocks, dust, and new bruises. As the soil settles, the youth finds a pole mere inches away from his face. The post is an odd, reddish hue. It is glossy...red and still wet...? He pulls his hands from the mud surrounding the base of the post, idly wiping the new stain across his front. The crowd behind issolemnly silent. He glances back to see their horrified expressions. _Why...he merely tripped..._?

The pole stuck in the earth in before him draws the rooster-head's attention once more. His eyes follow up the height of aman. A square-ish platform on top bears the reason for the crimson sheen spilling off the ledge. The substancecreating the muddy puddle at the base... Is it...**_blood_**!

Sano scrambles backwards; his stomach and head are wheeling. He meets Sagara's face with his horrified eyes. Master's head sits on topof the platform, a slight smirk tingeing his frozen lips. Bile soars upwards and the boy vomits.

Decapitation...

_Master's bloodall over the ground...Master Sagara's blood is onmy chest_...

Sano's head fills with crumbling hope; silent screaming; his lips move in motion to the sound inside. Many millions ofeyes stare down, forcing the truth into his existance. Thegroundopens its jaws and consumes the child in its scarlet filth.

* * *

Chill fingers grasp her heart and hold her still; she stiffens like the corpses scattering the black ground around her. Tiny, white moths made of folded opium packages flutter lazily over the soulless bodies, whispering the names of the lives she took. Megumi tries to draw breath, to sob, to cry out...but the fingers of icy revenge grip her throat closed.

The dead lift themselves off the floor, various body parts are left behind. Opium moths drift into smoke and are inhaled by the monotonous, lifeless lips. Megumi is engulfed in the plodding army of rotting once-men, all petting her body, grasping her hair, tugging at her komono. The cold hands let her scream.

_"We're proud of you Megumi."_

She screams. Blood rushes into her head, then out ofher nose, eyes, ears, and mouth.

"We're proud of you Megumi."

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"We're proud of you Megumi."

* * *

Rats.

The sewer was Their domain, but it's the best place to hide from the police.

But there were rats.

Yahiko despises rats; and they were all over the walls, and watered floor down here. He steps off the curb into the knee-deep sewage...right on top of vermin. The beast locked below his foot scurries helplessly under the water. Yahiko startles and sets the rat free. The terrified animal attacks his bare ankle.

The boy yells, kicking the rat out of the brown water. It drags flesh from his leg as the rat is flung against a wall; then it scurries into a dark opening in the stone. Yahiko yelps once more for good measure as he shifts his leg into a lighter area to view the wound. The rat's teeth had torn to the bone. Yahiko cringes and wipes the human sludge from the wound. This isn't good. He could get sick.

He does get sick. The five year old body crawls some ways along the sewage water before it collapses in fever. His tongue is swollen large enough to fill his whole mouth. Spots of shooting lights dance in the blackness behind the closed eyelids. Small muscles twitch under clammy, tightening skin. The pain that used to come in agonizing spurts now plows onward, coursing constantly through his tiny form.

* * *

Um...read this someone.

Thanks for what was already said by the coolest ppl in the fanfiction business: the ppl that have read my story and left me words of encouragement.

Erm

I have no idea where it's going from here.

If anyone has any ideas, it would be freakishly nice to know what you guys wanna see happen now. I'm open to everything and anything...ish...

Laterz

Luvs

Tanis


End file.
